Merlin S3e3 Possible Ending
by Sherlocked Kat
Summary: What if Merlin was Arthur's brother? What would happen at the end of season 3 episode 3 'Goblin's Gold? Some credit must go to Ulura for writing amazing fanfics that inspired me! : Merlin loses his voice and Arthur and Uther are forced to hunt down the Goblin and reverse the effects.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin.**

**Copyrighted by Sherlocked Kat. (Although using this story as a inspiration is okay)**

* * *

"Merlin was telling the truth." Arthur turned around to face Gaius the goblin and drew his sword out. As Arthur approached Gaius, Gaius's eyes flashed gold and a chamber pot was instantly smashed into the side of Arthur's head. Arthur dropped to the floor along with his sword, making a clanging noise. Upon hearing the commotion outside of Arthur's chambers, Merlin rushed into the room only to find Arthur lying on the floor with a concussion. Merlin bent down to help Arthur but was immediately confronted by Gaius.

"What the hell are you up to goblin?" Merlin asked getting his special throwing dagger at the ready.

"Well I was just going to go and…" Right at that moment Merlin seized the opportunity to throw his dagger at the goblin, only to find it stopped, suspended in mid-air.

"I told you Merlin, you can't hurt me without hurting Gaius. But that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you." The dagger slowly turned around to face Merlin and hurtled itself towards him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold in a desperate attempt to direct the dagger elsewhere only to find it had stabbed his leg. Merlin let out a cry of pain. Crumpling onto the floor, Merlin just managed to see a gleeful possessed Gaius walk slowly out of the room. Scrunching his face up in agony, Merlin directed his magic towards Arthur to awake him from unconsciousness. He then slowly crawled across the floor towards the door before finally passing out. Arthur waking up to find a slumping figure on the floor with a dagger in his leg, got up and rolled the figure's face so it was facing upwards. Shocked, Arthur instinctively said the first thing in his head.

"Guards! Prince Merlin has been attacked!" And with that Arthur picked his brother up and put him on his shoulders. Without knowing what to do, Uther suddenly entered Arthur's chambers. Finding a pool of blood on the floor, Uther turned to face Arthur.

"What are you just doing there standing about? Get him to Gaius!" Uther hurriedly rushed Arthur out of the room to the Court Physician's chambers. Travelling down the corridors at almost the speed of sound, Arthur kicked the door open and quickly laid down Merlin onto the bed. Gaius approached Merlin and bent over him wearing a smug grin on his face. Arthur stared threateningly at the goblin.

"Is there anything you can do Gaius?" Gaius turned to look up at the king.

"Of course, I just need to pull the dagger out of his thigh and then patch it up. Everything should be fine."

"Alright then, just make sure you hurry. Arthur" the king turned to face his oldest son, "I need you to come with me to the Council Chamber now." Grimly Arthur turned towards Merlin and then followed his father out of the room. Hurriedly, Gaius prepared a vile to make sure that Merlin was asleep. He then pulled out the dagger, stopped the bleeding and stitched the wound close. After cleaning up all of his medical equipment, an evil thought reached the goblin's mind. Looking towards the prince with his eyes flashing gold, Gaius muttered some words under his breath, turned back and made his way to the table. After preparing some potions Gaius wearily walked over to his bed before finally going to sleep.

* * *

_**AN: Please review!**_

_**Sherlocked Kat**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Uther burst into Gaius's chambers demanding to know if Merlin was okay with Arthur trailing behind him. After being reassured that Merlin was going to be fine, Uther turned to leave along with Gaius. Cautiously approaching the slumbering figure, Arthur sat next to Merlin.

"I swear, if that goblin did anything to you, I will kill him." Sighing Arthur slumped back into his chair. It wasn't until many hours later that Merlin aroused from his unconsciousness. Groaning, Merlin positioned himself so that he could sit up.

"Finally Merlin, you're awake. I can't believe you could have been out cold for more than five hours." Merlin was about to reply but found no words escaping from his mouth. Frowning Merlin tried again to no avail.

"What's the matter Merlin, cat got your tongue?" Yet again Merlin tried to answer but only managed to mouth the word 'no'. Abruptly Merlin felt an itch in his throat and began to cough. Arthur rolling his eyes began to pat Merlin on the back.

"Merlin you can stop pretending now." Merlin mouthed the words 'I'm not pretending.' Seeing Arthur frown, Merlin got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a feather quill. Quickly dipping the end of the quill in a pot of ink and scribbling like mad, Merlin quickly wrote his message and shoved it into Arthur's hands. Arthur read, _I am not pretending. I really can't speak. It's like my voice is gone. _Getting worried Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"Are you sure you can't speak?" Merlin nodded in response. Sighing, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him outside into the corridors. Merlin struggled a bit on the way, but Merlin couldn't get his wrist out of Arthur's strong grip. Feeling Merlin's tugs, Arthur stopped and turned around. Merlin mouthed 'Where are we going?'

"It's okay Merlin we are just going to my chambers so that we can sort things out." Turning back around, Arthur continued to drag Merlin until they reached his chambers. Grabbing a seat and pulling it opposite his own, Arthur sat down motioning to Merlin to sit down too.

"Merlin who stabbed you in the leg?" Merlin mouthed 'Gaius', but upon seeing the puzzled face his brother was giving him, Merlin wrote it down. Reading it Arthur felt furious. Looking up at Merlin and down at the piece of paper, Arthur frowned.

"Merlin do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" Merlin shook his head. "I think it was that goblin." Merlin looked disappointed. But before he could respond, a servant knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Sire, the king requests both of your presences in the Council Chamber." Quickly the servant turned to leave.

"Great, what is it this time?" Merlin shrugged. Silently both of them walked towards the Council Chamber. Uther sat on his throne waiting for his sons to show up. Hearing the doors open, Uther looked up and greeted them.

"Hello Merlin. Are you recovering well?" Merlin was about to reply before Arthur quickly stepped in.

"Gaius says that he is recovering just fine."

"Oh, really? Well that's good news because the king of Anthropoli is coming tonight." Upon hearing this both Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes. King Gedrick was very impatient and bad tempered. Also he was known to be quite the feisty man.

"Now I told you he was coming in advance didn't I? He's only staying for a few days, mainly here for the peace treaties and all."

"If you would mind father, but Merlin and I have some more sword training to do."

"Of course, you may leave." And with that Merlin and Arthur swept away past the doors and into the corridors.

"Merlin, I suggest you retire to your chambers and take a rest. You look horrible." Arthur said without turning around. Both of them quickly paced towards their chambers before Arthur stopped at Merlin's chamber door.

"I'll see you later in the afternoon shall I? Anything you need call your servant okay?" Arthur said before turning around and leaving. Shortly after the door shut with a close, Merlin slowly walked his way to his desk where he sat down. Trying to buy some time, Merlin tried reading his magic book. Turning every page, Merlin felt really agitated. It wasn't that his magic was being deprived or suppressed from him, oh no, it was just that most of the magic he knows involves speaking the old religion. That was the problem. So upon reading an interesting spell, all Merlin could do was read it not actually cast it. After about half an hour, Merlin got bored and decided to sleep. He quickly got up from his seat and walked over to his closet. Hastily, Merlin quickly got changed and slipped under the duvets. Feeling comfortable, Merlin closed his eyes and let himself be carried into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

_**AN: Like I said 'Please review'! The little button is waiting...**_

_**Sherlocked Kat**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merlin was strolling down the corridor when he heard something. Pausing, Merlin continued to walk towards his destination. "I hate you Merlin" a voice came out of the darkness. Merlin spun on his heel to the direction of the voice. "You have magic. You should be killed. Why should I spare your life?"_

_Merlin suddenly found himself in a corner of the cold stone walls. Uther was right in front of him, sword at the hand pointing at Merlin's throat. A small drop of blood was drawn at the tip of the shiny metal sword. A shiver went down his spine. _

"_Please father -" _

"_Silence sorcerer! You do not call me your father! You are not worthy of life in the living world! You shall die before the law that I set in Camelot!" Uther spat as he was readying for the finishing blow. Arthur suddenly appeared out of thin air and tackled his father from behind._

"_Run, Merlin, run!" Arthur yelled at the top of his voice, clanging noises surrounding the area. Just then Uther disarmed Arthur and was ready to kill him through instantly. _

"_You have committed treason by harboring a sorcerer under Camelot's walls. I sentence you to death!" Uther all but yelled. _

"_Arthur! No!" Before he knew what was happening, Merlin jumped in front of Arthur. Merlin felt white pain. Gasping for breath, Merlin looked down at his chest and saw the sword that Uther held had run him through. Collapsing, Merlin clutched his chest and tumbled to the floor. The last thing he saw was Uther's face smiling down upon him, anger in his eyes. His vision turned into darkness._

* * *

"…lin…erlin…Merlin!" Merlin suddenly woke up panting, sweat covering his face. Merlin was silently screaming as all the candles simultaneously lit up. Merlin felt himself being shaken about several times. Silently groaning, Merlin turned around. Abruptly, he found himself face to face with Arthur.

'What the hell!' Merlin mouthed, jumping back falling off his bed. Gingerly he got up and turned towards Arthur. 'What are you doing?'

"Oh thank god Merlin! What happened? Did you have another vision again? Or was it just a dream?" Arthur babbled on. Merlin slowly put his hands over his ears and slumped back onto the bed again. Arthur having got the message sat down on one of the chairs in the chamber.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you react so badly to a dream or a vision before." Arthur gave a non-convincing smile. After a few minutes of recovering, Merlin turned back around to look at Arthur. Frowning and pursing his lips, Merlin mouthed to Arthur. 'What are you doing here?'

Stunned by seeing the quizzical look on his brother's face Arthur paused. "Well, you see your servant William apparently came into the room to tidy up while you were sleeping. And, um, he saw you tossing and turning, so he thought it was another nightmare and came to tell me. He went to my chambers but of course at that time I wasn't there I was busy training the knights, so he went to tell the nearest servant that past him which turned out to be Gwenevere. Then she came and told my servant Turner, who told me disrupting the training and here we are…" Arthur smirked. 'Oh' was the only answer Merlin could think of.

Sighing he got out of bed and went to his wardrobe. Finding something suitable to wear, a blue shirt and a pair of simple brown trousers, Merlin gestured for Arthur to come over to his desk. He then went over to his shelf and got his magic book out. Holding his arm over the book, Merlin's eyes turned gold and the book started turning the pages all by itself. Standing behind Merlin, Arthur wide-eyed gripped the chair nearest to him.

"Merlin what are you looking for?" Arthur approached closely. Pointing, Merlin scanned the book in front of him. Silently muttering to himself, Merlin stilled then quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill, scribbling a message down. _Looking for a cure for the loss of voice. _Before Arthur had a chance to reply, both were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking many times.

"Come in." Arthur called. Timidly, a servant, probably new Arthur thought slipped in between the door.

"Sires? The king requests your presence at the Courtyard at once. King Gedrick and the members of his court have arrived tonight."

"Thank you, you may leave." Standing stock still, the servant froze on the spot.

"Well what are you waiting for? Leave!" Arthur shooed the servant away. Quickly gathering his composure, the servant speeded out the door and into the hallway. Smiling at his success, Arthur turned around only to be met by his brother's look of disapproval.

"What? He was just lingering there. It was getting on my nerves." Sighing Merlin approached his cupboard and got out his coronet.

"Right, well I'll meet you in the Courtyard. I need to have a bath. I feel all sweaty and grimy." Upon hearing the door close, Merlin used his magic to glide the book back to its place on the shelf. So much for trying to find time to look for the cure.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you guys for the reviews so far! Even though there are so few it really means a lot to me! Please keep reviewing! I'll try and update as fast as I can! Support much appreciated. :)_**

**_Sherlocked Kat_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG so sorry for the very late update! This story was a little bit rushed, but I promise to write more in the next chapter!**_

* * *

Merlin had never felt so bored and irritated in his life. Standing on the stairs in the Courtyard with Arthur next to him and Uther at the front, watching the carriages arrive was getting on his nerves. It took all of Merlin's will power not to fumble with his coronet, least touch it. Arthur looked exactly the same, face made emotionless, eyebrows hunched gaze fixed permanently on the King in front of them.

King Gedrick looked different from before, his eyebrows thicker, his beard longer but the same ginger hair still remained despite his old age thought Arthur. "Uther nice to see you again, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Gedrick approached Uther and put a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"Yes it has been, Gedrick. Let me introduce my sons. Here is my eldest, Arthur" at which Arthur curtly bowed his head towards the king. "Ah yes I still remember you, it's hard to forget one that has such blonde hair." Gedrick commented. "And here is my youngest, Merlin." Uther finished indicating at Merlin. Gedrick slowly made his way to Merlin. "I don't remember meeting you in the past. Have we met?" Merlin politely shook his head. "Well we'll just have to make up for lost time, huh? You don't seem to be much of a talker are you?" Merlin peevishly looked at Arthur for guidance. "Um, no he can get a bit shy sometimes." Arthur stepped in quickly. Uther gave him a quick 'I'm going to kill you when I get a chance if you don't explain to me right now' stare.

"Ah, I see. No need to be so scared lad happens to everyone, even me." Gedrick patted Merlin on the back. Merlin forced himself to give a convincing smile. "That's the way lad. That's the way." Uther then gestured for the other king to come into the castle. While Uther was taking Gedrick for a tour around the castle before the big welcoming feast, the crowd of servants and other members of the court dispersed while Arthur and Merlin reunited again.

"Wow, that was a close one Merlin." Arthur whispered into his ear, leaning into him with Merlin silently agreeing. Scanning around them, both made sure that the area was empty. Spotting some servants near the stables and others making deliveries the coast was clear. "We have the feast tonight and it is not going to be very easy to make sure that people won't notice. I mean since you chat to so many people every day." Arthur said, frowning a bit. Merlin shrugged. "I guess that we'll just have to steer clear of all the attention, huh? Anyway, let's go back to your chambers and try and find that cure." Merlin reluctantly agreed and proceeded to let Arthur lead the way to their chambers.

Unknown to them, Uther was on the balcony while giving the tour to Gedrick spied on them both. Sighing, Uther shook his head wondering what the two were up to now.

* * *

_**AN: Hope to update soon! Please review, it helps me think! BTW I accept anonymous reviews! **_

_**Sherlocked Kat**_


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and Merlin spent all evening searching for the cure to the spell. Merlin was busy levitating books from the bookshelf and onto the floor. Looking up from a book Arthur sighed. "We'll never be able to find a cure at this rate." Merlin silently agreed nodding. Closing the book and getting up from a wooden chair by Merlin's desk, Arthur started pacing. "What should we do now Merlin?" Merlin shrugged, starting to float books back onto the shelf. Just as the last book landed back onto the shelf, a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Arthur called in a dull voice. A servant popped his head round the door. "Sires, the king says that the feast shall begin in a quarter of an hour."

"Yes, alright, alright." Arthur waved, "You may be dismissed." With a quiet thud from the door, Arthur turned to Merlin. "I guess I better go and get ready huh? I suggest you get ready yourself, I'll come and get you later." And with that Arthur exited the room. Merlin quickly got dressed and didn't notice Gaius coming in. Gaius was waiting by the door and muttering some spells to make sure that their conversation would not be overheard. Merlin walked out from behind his changing screen and immediately was greeted with the presence of Gaius.

"Merlin, you do realize why I decided to play this trick don't you?" Merlin shook his head, clenching his fists in a menacing way. Gaius chuckled. "I didn't really expect an answer from you whether you could talk or not." Merlin gave a frown. "This trick I had more of a reason to play. What should happen if King Gedrick or one of his members of court is to be harmed? I suppose Uther would have to call of the treaty." Merlin's face contorted from confusion to frustration. "How conflicted you are with this knowledge! No way to tell anyone in time! I have a little treat waiting." Gaius gave an alien smile.

A loud knocking came from the door. "Merlin, we're going to be late! Hurry up!" Arthur's voice came through the door. "I suppose I better get going for the feast. Goodbye Merlin." And before Merlin could stop him, Gaius vanished into thin air.

Merlin quickly went to the door and met the sight of a very angry Arthur. "Come on! You take so long to change, I bet even Lady Morgana can get prepared faster than you." Merlin gave a scowl. Arthur then started walking fast in the direction of the Throne Room. Merlin reluctantly followed from behind, thoughts whizzing through his head.


End file.
